Musical Mew Mew
by Ella and Jakito
Summary: What happens when the "mew laser" accidentally fires and hits five new teenagers five years in the future? What happens if these five teens are all in the same band? Read to find out! Characters from 'Another Submission Story'. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: It All Starts Here

_Yes, this is the Character Submission Story that I've neglected. I only own the story, nothing else. _

Plum Ayiaki skipped down the stairs on a crisp winter morning. Her wavy purple hair was pulled back in a loose bun, and she came close to tripping down the winding staircase on her gray stretch pajama pants.

A laugh echoed behind her. "Gee Plum, when'd you become so clumsy?" Kora Douhara grinned, fluffing up her asymmetrical hair, which she had stained with red, purple, and yellow temporary dye recently. A long piece if metallic blue extensions fell out, and the shorter girl reached down to pick it up.

"Well, if Shuga wasn't keeping us up all night telling us about her 'wonderful' Tamotsu maybe I wouldn't be," Plum groaned dramatically, reaching the bottom of the stairs and turning to enter the large, sun-colored kitchen.

"Hey!" a light, airy voice squeaked from behind. "I didn't talk about him _all_ night!" Shuga Akasango tucked a light brown strand of hair behind her ear.

Kora rolled her eyes and grasped the end of the stair's railing, and wailed an octave higher than she usually spoke, "his hair! Oh his hair is wispy black; it's like a stallion's mane! And, oh, his _eyes_! Everyone thinks they're black as coal, but I found they're really a beautiful brown!"

Plum laughed as she took out five orange mugs from a large cabinet. "Oh, c'mon, Kora, even Shuga isn't that high-pitched." The other two sat down into red wicker chairs, and Kora plopped her head into her crossed arms, which rested comfortably on the red circular table. Shuga stretched her arms out in front of her and let out a long, tired sigh.

"What is it now Kora?" she asked simply, patting her friend on the elbow.

Kora lifted her head feebly. "I forgot. My brothers are coming home today for winter break." Her head slumped down again.

Shuga and Plum breathed out sighs in an attempt to stifle a laugh. Kora _always_ had some major problem that needed to be dealt with.

The white-haired teen raised her muddy brown eyes very slowly, to see if her friends had any reaction. Noticing they didn't, she swiftly thought of a way to break the silence.

"So," she asked, glancing out the large, French-style window at the snow that drifted to the ground, "when are Nana and Keade coming over?"

Plum glimpsed at the wall clock over the stove as she poured hot chocolate mix into the five mugs. It read nine-thirty. "They should be here any minute now." She continued to pour the mix into each mug.

…~…

Keade wrapped her plaid woolen trench coat closer to her and yanked her pale blue knitted hat over her ruby -colored curls. She shrieked when she felt icy coldness make impact with her back. Whipping her head around, she saw Nana Shirayuki doubled over, laughing hysterically.

"Sorry…Keade…" he called between bursts of laughter, "it was just the perfect opportunity."

He ran to catch up with her, and they walked in silence. When Keade didn't say anything, a look of worry crossed Nana's face. "Keade, I'm sorry, I didn't-" Before he could finish, Keade raised a gloved hand.

"Don't worry about it…miss," she answered, a devious smile crossing her face. He looked at her for a moment, confused, but then realization crossed his face. He smiled.

"Okay, I deserved that, but if you ever call me that again, I'll have to hurt you," he warned jokingly.

"All right, sir, I'll be sure to not do that again." Keade smiled softly, and the two continued on to Plum's house.

…~…

"Coffee, Ryou?" Keiichiro Akasaka asked, setting down a mug of coffee next to his blonde companion. "You've been up all night studying down here. What for? Have you spotted something unusual? Aliens? Chimeras?"

Ryou Shirogane looked up, a smirk spread crossing his face. "No, there hasn't been a spotting in over five years." He set the book he had in his lap down on the desk in front of him. "This," he began, "is my History of War textbook. I have an exam in that course this afternoon."

Keiichiro took a seat and sipped his coffee. "Why _did_ you take that class, anyway?"

Ryou chuckled, biting his lip. "To be honest, I had hoped they would've included the war the mews fought. But, I suppose that doesn't really count, does it?"

"It was more of a personal war for them." Keiichiro leaned back in his chair.

"But that still qualifies it."

"Well, yes, that's true, but it's highly unlikely."

"You make a good point. Simple, but logical."

Keiichiro smiled. "Nice to hear. I thought I was going insane myself."

Ryou's face was serious, although his eyes shone with amusement. "Keiichiro, if that happened, the world would be in chaos." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Ryou!" A voice cried.

"Oh boy," Ryou groaned, pushing himself back from the desk and standing. He shot a glance at Keiichiro, and they both muttered, "Keeki."

…~…

Running up the stairs, the mew project founders came upon two of their waitresses, Keeki and Kiwi, and a bundle of plates, broken, on the floor. Kiwi's eyes were shut tightly, as if attempting to hold back tears, her hands clutching her white waitress skirt. Keeki was twisting a piece of light pink hair around her twiggy finger, her pink uniform being blown slightly by the wind. A squashed portion of cake was amid the shattered plates strewn on the pink tiles.

"What happened?" Ryou gasped, taking in the scene before him.

Keeki squished up her nose and turned to answer to Keiichiro. The silver-eyed girl had despised Ryou ever since he had doubted her ability when she had applied for the job. "I had been bringing some dirty plates back to the kitchen to be washed and Kiwi was bringing out and order. When the door opened, we collided and the plates fell. What would you like us to do?"

Ryou crossed his arms over his chest and, before Keiichiro could answer, demanded, "Clean the plates up and toss them in the dumpster outside."

"I didn't ask _you_," Keeki sneered. Meanwhile, Kiwi seemed upset about the whole situation, and Keiichiro desperately attempted to ease her nerves.

"Well _I'm_ your boss," Ryou retorted, "And _I'll_ take the money for new plates out of _your_ pay check."

Keeki's face contorted into rage and she stormed off, her skirt swishing.

…~…

Keeki stomped down the café stairs, not necessarily sure where she was going. She let out a huff, her silver eyes aglow in the dark room. She stumbled around in the dark, opening and feeling the inside of drawers and cabinets when she found them. _I have to find something to use against Shirogane!_ She thought bitterly, her hands roaming over what felt like a desk. She felt her hand press against a button. _Whoops._

A large screen lit up, 'MEW PROJECT COMMENCING' scrolled across it in big, official looking letters. Frightened by what she did, Keeki scampered out of the room.

…~…

"How many mega mini marshmallows do you want Shuga?" Plum asked, fingering her silky purple string necklace.

"As many as you can fit!" Shuga giggled.

"Kora?"

Kora, who was suddenly in a serious mood again, muttered, "Can I just have a black coffee?"

"Kora, you hate coffee. I'll just put a handful in." Dropping scoops of marshmallows into the mugs, Plum continued talking. "How many do you think Nana and Keade want?"

"Knowing Keade, she probably wants an exact number," Kora joked, her foul mood passed.

"And Nana doesn't like marshmallows," chirped Shuga.

"Okay, I'll just let them do it when they get here." Plum shrugged, a wisp of hair fell in front of her face, and she attempted half-heartedly to blow it away. She picked up two of the mugs and started over towards Kora and Shuga. Before she could reach her friends, however, the ground began to rumble and shake. Plum wobbled on her feet for a moment, before tumbling to the ground with a squeak, the mugs dropping to the floor with a crash.

"Plum!" cried both Shuga and Kora as they stood to help her up. As the ground was still shaking, the two also took a spill onto the dark wooden floor. The three were then overcome by a sweeping darkness, entering a dream of magic, wonder, and pain.

…~…

"So," Keade began awkwardly, "Are…you excited for winter break?"

Nana nodded simply. "Totally. Hopefully we'll be able to come up with a name and some decent lyrics during that time."

Uncertainty passed over the redhead before awareness passed over. "Oh, you mean for the band?"

Nana nodded again, but as he went to reply, the ground shook intensely. Nana fell to the snow covered sidewalk first, followed by the more graceful Keade.

"What the hell?" Nana sputtered, slowly losing consciousness. He looked over at Keade, whose eyes had since fluttered closed. "A…earthquake?" he trailed off as an everlasting darkness filled his sight.

…~…

A loud beeping throbbed through the café. Customers covered their ears, as well as waiters and waitresses. Ryou, tracking the noise, found the cause of it in the secret lab in the basement.

"Oh, oh _no_," Ryou moaned as he read the screen. "Keiichiro! Get down here!"

…~…

A small council was seated around a circular table.

"What are we going to do?" a voice sobbed quietly, "This disease is killing off our species, and there isn't enough Mew Aqua to keep the planet restored _and_ heal everyone."

Murmurs of agreement rippled around the table. They all continued small conversation monotonously, their heads aching from the hours they've thought about the overwhelming problem, the sleepless nights they've had to endure. A vibrant cry made their heads shoot up and their ears perk.

"Our radar's found Mew Aqua!" 

_Oooh, cliffy! Have you missed me? *gets chucked at with various fruit* I know, I know, I've been a bad author, neglecting my stories. _

_Anyway, I am in need of a band name :c I'm going to post a poll eventually, but I need some ideas :D Go ahead, attach one in your review! And I am not a poet, so if someone would like to write some lyrics, y'know, eheh…but er, yeah. I could come up with a melody. (I could probably manage vocal melody and piano chords) Hell, I'd even get one of my friends to sing it and I'd play the chords, so people could hear it X). They're also part cover band, so suggest some songs you like, or what the characters would like. I'd like them to cover Secrets by The Pierces, 'cept I don't think any of the characters would like it XD I think Kora's the kind of person who would like Hedley, Marianas Trench, or AAR, so that's all good XD _

_Hey, anyone notice the side characters? Ehh, ehh? *nudge nudge* I wanted to include everyone :p So, instead of ten years into the future, it's five. Oh, and the original mews aren't there. They're busy with life. Yeah. And er, Plum's parents weren't home because they had a, uh…business breakfast with work. Yeah, let's go with that. Erm, 'kay, I think that's all I had to talk about. Oh, big thanks to Cy for motivating me to actually start this. Oh, and sorry about the abrupt scene …yeah, that's all._

_Review if you feel like it! c:_

_ …~…_


	2. Chapter 2: I Had The Oddest Dream

_Hello again! Two chapters, yay! I don't really have all that much to say. Although, I think I'm going to do review replies for this story. Oh, also, all names suggested are going to be added to the poll list, which will be posted once I have a good amount of names._

_Cy: Thank you for thanking me for thanking you :D Oh jeez, now my brain's scrambled XD Anyway, Animal Instinct sounds cute, and definitely not as obvious, haha :) I'll at it to the list. And yes, the aliens do show up this chapter, and Okashi surely speaks without thinking :p_

_Bunny: Thanks! I thought it was too XD Bad 'bout of writer's block is what I blame. That and immense laziness on my part, hah. And I love Shuga's character, she's tons of fun to write :3 And I'll add The Mews to the list anyhow, you never know :-) Also, I'm going to add piano playing to Shuga's accomplishments, as she sings harmony in most songs (Their harmonies are usually higher, but if it happens to be lower, she'll sing melody and Keade'll sing harmony) and there is need for a piano player:). _

_ Ichigo.x: Thanks! Those are really awesome lyrics! I've never been able to make a rhyming pattern and have it make sense and blah, but you managed to do that, which is a great skill to have! I'll add Total Eclipse and Lethal to the list! _

_MoonSparrow: It warms my heart to know I've inspired another author :D Hah, sorry, that was cheesy. But I love reading One Stormy Night, it's really good for your first story! Rainbow Ongaku…it reminds me of a bunch of multi-colored musical notes flying about…I like it! Haha, I'll add it to the list._

_I don't own anything, poor me :c_

Plum struggled to sit in an upward position. Her thick, wavy hair out of its bun, she glanced around at her surroundings. Shards of the orange ceramic mugs were scattered about, and Kora and Shuga were both still unconscious. The purple-haired girl rubbed her eye with one hand, and raked the other through her tangled hair. She was still shaken after the frightening dream she had had. She had been left in the dark, until a bright blue light, coming from the center of her bare stomach, exploded, and lit up the pitch black. It had brightened until Plum was blinded it by it, choking in it, suffocating. She had then woken up. She tapped Shuga gently, and the brunette's bright azure eyes snapped open quickly. She was always such a light sleeper. Next, she moved on to Kora. Small snores emitted from her nose, and she murmured unrecognized words. Plum gave her a slight shove, and Shuga began to sit up, looking out for the various pieces of smashed mug.

When Kora didn't budge, Plum continued to shake her. The sleeping teen smiled and turned over, just missing a puddle of now lukewarm hot chocolate.

"Shuga," Plum whispered, pointing at Kora, "Help me wake her up!" Shuga waddled over to Plum on her knees, her silky teal pajama pants wrinkled. They both shook the white-haired girl until she let out a snort, and shot up.

"Hmm, what?" she mumbled, her narrow eyes still shut.

"Kora." Plum shook her friend's shoulder. "Wake up. Now."

Kora sighed something along the lines of, 'okay, five more minutes,' and slumped back down, expecting her head to hit a soft, fluffy pillow. Instead, it landed in a clump of soggy marshmallows.

Shuga stifled a giggle, and Kora, now awake, felt the back of her head. "Blech," she slurred, glaring at the once-fluffy marshmallows she had landed on. "First a really weird dream, and now marshmallow hair."

"Weird dream? I had one too!" Plum and Shuga questioned in unison, and then looked at each other, shock spread over their faces. "Kora, what was yours about?" Plum asked.

Kora scratched her head. "Well," she drawled, "I don't really remember it, but I was all alone, and it was real dark, too. Then this squid appeared, and it zoomed into me, through my forehead. A warm feeling washed over me, but then I realized I was underwater, and started choking and gagging and stuff."

"Mine was like that, in a way," Shuga piped up, smoothing out her matching pajama button-up top. "I was left in blackness, it was really scary. But then this cute little fox padded up to me, and I went to pet it, but it leaped up, and I thought it was going to snap at my neck, but it leaped _into _me from my neck! It was really scary! But then my neck just started bleeding! It was like I could feel the life ebbing out of me! But then, thankfully, I woke up. Plum, what was your dream about?"

Plum hesitated, biting at her fingernail. She pondered whether or not she should tell them. Deciding to, she began to explain her odd dream.

…~…

Keade's eyes fluttered open, and she found her brown eyes lock with Nana's violet ones.

"Hi," he whispered casually.

"Uh…hi," she sputtered with embarrassment. The silver-haired teen slowly stood up, brushing off his ankle length tan corduroys. He reached one lean hand down to her, and she accepted, grasping said hand to hoist herself up gracefully. Once standing, the redhead smoothed down her dark knee-length skirt down, her face considerably pink.

"You were murmuring a bit in your sleep, right before you woke up," Nana pointed out nonchalantly, his hands shoved into his pockets as he began to walk in the direction of Plum's house. His long, silver braid swung behind him, and Keade quickened her pace to catch up with him.

She pushed the stray curls that had invaded her face behind her ear nervously. "Really? Well, I did have an odd dream…"

Nana raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She continued. "Well, it was dark…like really, _really_ dark. I couldn't even see my hand if I put it in front of my face, that's how dark it was." She waved her hand in front of her face. "But then all these trees started to pop up everywhere. It was seriously freaky. Then I spotted an adorable little koala in one of the trees, and so I started to walk towards it. I mean that's just the natural reaction, right-" she glanced at Nana hastily to see he looked bored out of his mind. "So, anyway, here's the freakiest part, the koala leaped, and I thought it was going to attack me, so I turned and ducked. But then I felt it _enter_ me, through my back. I looked around, and it was like time zoomed into fast-forward, because all the trees started to rot, and then they fell. One was about to come crashing down onto me, but just before it did, I woke up." She let out a brisk sigh as she finished telling her dream. "Did you have a dream?"

Nana stiffened a bit, releasing a shaky breath. "Yeah, I guess that's what you'd call it." He shoved his hands deeper into his jacket pockets as they continued to walk. "I was in pitch black, almost like you were, and it scared the crap outta me. So I started walking around, and then this bright spotlight lit up, and this red-furred wolf padded up to me. I started backing up, but it was too quick. I braced myself for impact, the whole time thinking, 'oh shit, I'm gonna die', but then, it dived into me, it somehow managed to squeeze in through my wrist." He laughed somewhat and cleared his throat nosily, scratching his head. Keade seemed thoroughly concerned for him, drinking in his each word. "And…and then, more spotlights started to light up, a-and I realized that I was on a," he cleared his throat again, and his voice quivered slightly, "a bridge. And then it all started crumbling down. It was just terrible, and then, I-I started falling and…" he trailed off, cupping his head in his hands.

Keade pondered for a moment, as to why the leather-tough Nana would be upset over a simple dre-understanding made her widen her green-flecked eyes, her mouth agape. That's how his mother had died. Of course, why hadn't she thought of that?

"Nana…" she began, patting him on the shoulder. He snapped his head up and looked at her suspiciously.

"What? I…I'm fine. Really. Let's go; they're probably wondering where we are." Nana started walking rapidly, and Keade trailed behind him in silence until they reached their purple-haired friend's house.

…~…

Ryou slammed his coffee mug down onto the desk, causing a loud thud. A lanky figure appeared in the doorway at the top of the stairwell.

"Shirogane? Are you alright? I heard a crash, and naturally-"

"Yes, Aisukurimu, I'm completely fine," the blonde almost growled.

"Well, can I get you something?" the tall girl inquired as she skipped down the stairs, her white curls bobbing. She spotted the empty coffee mug on her boss's desk and snatched it up. "More coffee?"

Ryou ran a hand over his face before grumbling, "Sure, why not."

"M'kay!" Aisukurimu chirped before merrily traveling up the stairs. She encountered Keiichiro on said stairs, and they shared hellos. Keiichiro strode up behind Ryou, and leaned over the wooden desk to study the small computer in front of him.

"I see you're having some issues with tracking the new mews," he murmured, flicking a strand of brown hair out of his face.

Ryou, without even looking at his brunette friend, admitted, "That's the understatement of the year. All I know is that they're close together and somewhere in Tokyo."

"Well," Keiichiro began, scratching his head, "at least that's better than last time."

"Yeah, but we _needed_ them last time. Now we don't. Maybe we should just let them figure it out themselves…"

"Ryou, no. They deserve to know before they randomly turn into a wild animal in the middle of society-filled streets."

"Alright. Fine. I suppose you're right." Ryou typed in a few commands on his computer, and Keiichiro gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"We'll find them, don't worry."

Aisukurimu hopped down the stairs, the freshly brewed coffee in one hand, and two mugs in the other. She opened her mouth to speak, but she simply smiled when she saw the two friends. Placing the objects that were in her hands on a nearby table, the blue-eyed girl made her way up the stairs silently.

…~…

"Now, you four should consider yourselves very lucky. You are the highest ranking of our training soldiers, and that is why you have been chosen for this mission," an alien, his hair the color of lavender, explained to the four younger aliens in front of him.

"Yes commander," they replied in unison.

"Okashi," the commander continued, his purple eyes pin-pointing the oldest of the aliens, his red hair tied into two silky tails, "you will be in command of the ship. Mind you, that does not mean you may act superior to your teammates. You're all working for a common goal; restoring the health of our citizens and planet."

Okashi nodded, a smirk spread across his face. "So long as Shi isn't coming, I'll have no problem." Higashijou, Okashi's arranged fiancée, had been up for the position to travel to Earth as well, although she had been denied, purely due to the fact that there were others better than her for the job.

Haabu and Kusuri shared a glance, both stifling laughter, while Kukai simply stared straight ahead, although a small grin crept its way onto his mouth.

The Commander eyed Okashi coldly. "Higashijou is a lovely young woman, and an up and coming soldier. You should consider yourself lucky you're engaged to her."

As Okashi's face reddened to the hue of his hair, the twins couldn't control their laughter anymore and collapsed to the ground in fits of laughter. "Yes, sir," Okashi uttered.

Whilst the Commander waited impatiently for the two forest-haired aliens to get over their laughing fit so they could all begin a discussion of tactics and strategies they would use to locate and bring back the Mew Aqua, Kukai rubbed his temples, hoping it wouldn't be this bad for the duration of the trip.

_And yush, the Commander is Pai ;) He won't be on the ship though, no Although, I am going to have something a little different happen, which I can easily change if you readers dislike it. You'll find out next chapter :D Did you like how I changed up the 'dreams' a lil', or was it creepy? I thought it'd be a nice change, ahah. That's all for now! _

_**Band Names Suggested So Far**_

_**~Animal Instinct (Suggested by Cy)**_

_**~The Mews (Suggested by Bunny)**_

_**~Total Eclipse (Suggested by Ichigo.x)**_

_**~Lethal (Suggested by Ichigo.x)**_

_**~Rainbow Ongaku (Suggested by MoonSparrow)**_

Please Review!


End file.
